Hide and Seek Ranger Style
by Bralt
Summary: The title is pretty self explanatory. The Rangers decide to play hide and seek but is it really that smart an idea?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

Crowley walked towards the small circle of tents that Halt and his former apprentices formed every year. In his head he was going over what Gilan had thought up earlier. A game of hide and seek with all the Rangers. It wasn't a bad idea. It would help with silent movement and concealment. Crowley was glad to find the group sitting around a camp fire that made a small circle of orange light in the night. Crowley nodded towards Halt and took a seat by Gilan.

"What do you want Crowley?" Halt looked at the commandant. He sounded annoyed but in a friendly way.

"Well hello to you to." Crowley smiled at his longtime friend. "I came to speak with Gilan." Crowley turned towards the youth on his right.

"Is this about the game?" Crowley nodded and Gilan couldn't help the wide smile that spread across his face. "So you are agreeing?" Crowley nodded and Gilan let out a whoop of happiness. "This is going to be epic!"

"Would you mind telling me what this is all about?" Halt looked at Will who was grinning. Will pretended to not know and shrugged.

"Gilan has brought to my attention a very educational game for the Ranger Corps. that…"

"Save the talk and get to the point, not everything has to be official." Halt looked at Gilan who was trying not to laugh.

"The Rangers are going to play hide and seek." Crowley smiled. "And you are going to be the seeker."

"What?" Halt found no amusement in that. "I hate games. Why can't you be the seeker?" Halt pointed at the commandant.

"Because you terrify most of us and I'd be willing to bet that most of the Rangers that are found will try and bribe the seeker. You would knock them into the river if they tried to do that." Crowley grinned.

"And what happens if I disagree?" Halt drained his coffee mug and crossed his arms. He looked at the commandant with determination.

"If you disagree then I might just mention 'Graybeard Halt' to Will." Crowley looked at the youth who smiled broadly and nodded. "It would make a great Ranger anthem. Everybody in the kingdom would know it was the Rangers when they hear it. And of course, everybody must hear it." Crowley crossed his arms and Gilan started laughing.

"Oh don't worry; I'll be the seeker if I get to go with my own methods." Halt leaned back on a log and looked at Crowley.

"As long as those methods don't result in the death of the Rangers, go ahead." Crowley stood up smiling.

"Trust me; there are much worse things than death. Did you know arrows don't kill when shot towards the toes? Just ask Gilan." Halt looked at them with a look in his eyes that made them shudder. He tossed the empty mug at Crowley's feet and went to his tent.

"I think we just made a major mistake in choosing our seeker." Crowley looked down at Gilan and Will.

**Remember to review and I'll review one of your stories:) Remember not to fall down a cliff and you can read the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

"Rangers!" Crowley yelled as they gathered around the central tent in a semi-circle. "I have very exciting news for you all, we are going to play hide and seek!" Some Rangers started grinning and the others looked at their commandant as if he had gone insane. "Don't worry, I'm perfectly sane," Crowley said as he saw the looks.

"I seriously doubt that," Halt said in a low voice that carried to every ear. Snickers broke out through the crowd and Crowley turned to his left towards Halt. Halt shrugged and Crowley frowned at him before turning back to the crowd.

"Anyway, the rules are that you can't go outside the forest that hides the Gathering Grounds, you can't use your horses, and you can't use weapons to inflict serious wounds on others. You can use them to survive because we will not be gathering back here together until all Rangers are found or Halt wins. Once you are found and tagged by Halt, you will come back here but you can't tell him where the others are. The winner is the Ranger who is last found but the Ranger must be the last found and go half a day without Halt finding them, if they are found Halt wins. Oh! And you can come back here to get supplies but you better make sure Halt doesn't see you." Crowley smiled as the Rangers started nodding their heads and warming up to the idea.

"I take it Halt's the seeker?" The first year apprentice called

"Correct!" Crowley smiled at his old friend who had a weird glint in his eyes. "Let the games begin!" Crowley yelled. But the Rangers didn't move.

"But Halt can't watch us leave," The Ranger on Crowley's right said.

Even as the Ranger was talking Gilan and Will were coming up behind Halt. They had a sack and a rope to tie the sack shut over his head and they were grinning madly. Crowley turned towards the Ranger who had spoken out and waited for Halt's string of curses before he answered.

"That, my friend, should solve the problem." Crowley turned back to the group with a smile. "We'd do good to get out of here now. We all know how Halt can get when he's not happy." Crowley turned around and sprinted away. The others sprinted off in all other directions.

Fifteen minutes later Halt managed to untie the knot that held the sack closed over his head. He threw the sack to the ground and looked up at the sun, it was around noon. He looked around and saw the marks of feet running off in all directions, the Rangers would wait until they got to the forest before they concealed their tracks. Halt took a deep breath and walked towards the tents, he had to get started on his plan before he went in search of anybody.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and I'll review one of your stories, it can even be a bad review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

Crowley sprinted through the forest as fast as he could without leaving distinct marks of his passage. He didn't want to be anywhere near the camp until he had an idea to get his stuff. Halt wouldn't be too happy about the sack over his head and Crowley had a feeling that Halt had a plan for him. Crowley kept running until he reached a clearing in what he supposed was far away from the camp. He walked over to the fallen tree in the middle of the clearing and sat down with his back resting on it. He spent a few minutes catching his breath and thinking of a plan to get his stuff back from the camp. He was fixing the holes in his plan when a figure burst through the tree line. An inspection revealed the figure to be Will. Crowley smiled and stood up and searched the tree line for any sign of Halt when he saw none he smiled at the youth.

"You better not have brought Halt here, if you did, I'll make sure that the rest of the Gathering is torture for you." Will smiled at Crowley and shook his head.

"I was just getting away from the camp. I have no idea what the workings of Halt's mind are and I don't really want to know how he's going to find us. So, what's your plan? Are you just going to wait in this clearing until you hear screams of terror around you and decide to relocate?" Will sat down with his back on the log and Crowley joined him.

"Actually, I was just planning to get my stuff from the camp. I left my bow and arrows and all that stuff, not to mention coffee." Crowley looked at Will. "And it seems to me that you need your cloak along with everything else." Crowley smiled as Will looked at himself and cursed.

"I didn't even think to bring that to the meeting!" Will smacked his forehead. "I'll have to wait till dark, it would be suicide to go marching into the camp now without anything to hide me." Will looked up at the sun; it was just starting to lower in the sky. There were no shadows yet so he would have to wait. "I have about three hours until the shadows are good enough to snoop around in." Will sighed and looked around. "If you don't mind, I'm going to stay here; it'll take around forty-five minutes to get back to the camp so I'll leave in two hours."

"You can stay if you help me get into the camp, my plan would work better with two people. If I get caught by Halt, I'll bargain with him and trade you for my stuff." Crowley almost laughed at Will's attempt at a glare.

"Very funny Crowley," Will said sarcastically. "Just wake me up when it's time to go." Will shifted and closed his eyes.

**I know it's a little short but don't fret, I have more chapters in progress. Please review and I swear by my Ranger awesomeness that I will review one of your stories if I am at least familiar with the book it is based on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please excuse the shortness. I will be going from Halt's point of view to Crowley and Will and Gilan's point of view so I hope that doesn't confuse anybody **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters I also do not own the winning lottery ticket for $640 million dollars**

Gilan looked behind him and was relieved not to see Halt following him, not that he could with a sack over his head. Gilan slowed to a walk and looked at his surroundings, he recognized where he was. He was about six meters off the side of the path to the Gathering; he had hidden out here when trying to catch Halt with his guard down. Gilan smiled, he knew this part of the woods like the back of his hand and with his skills at hidden movement, he had confidence that he could win. That was when he realized he had left the camp without any supplies. He looked down at himself and let out a string of curses that even Halt would be amazed at. He had forgotten his cloak, his one source of protection and the only thing he needed to win this thing.

He stopped in his tracks and tried to decide to go back or to stay put until dark, that's when his stomach started to rumble and he realized that he hadn't grabbed any food either and his weapons were sitting outside his tent. He sat down on the soft ground and leaned against one of the many trees, it was going to be around three hours before he could go back to the camp in the safety of the shadows. He settled down and closed his eyes, might as well get some rest.

**Please review; I'll have another chapter up later today that I hope will make up for the shortness of this one. If you review, I review one of your stories, I think that's fair**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

Halt looked up at the sun and smiled like a wolf, he had about an hour before the Rangers would feel safe in the shadows and want to come back for their stuff. He looked around at everything he had packed up and arranged around the central tent, he had even put the Ranger's name on their pack. He sat down in with his back to the main tent and facing all the small packs and took a sip of his coffee, this is what would drive them mad and make them come out of hiding. If he sat here with his coffee by the fire they would surely get impatient and try to make a run for their pack that they supposed would hold coffee and their belongings. Halt looked at his bow and the arrows at his side. He had covered the arrowheads in cloth and anything else soft so when he shot them they would only leave a nasty bruise on the victim. He took another sip of coffee, if Crowley wanted a game of hide and seek, he would get a game of hide and seek.

The sun started to cast long shadows and Halt started searching the shadows but he didn't see any movements. He shrugged; it didn't matter as long as his plan worked out he would have quite a few Rangers found by the morning. He looked into the fire and almost smiled, he was having more fun with this than he had first thought he would.

When it was almost fully dark, the first Rangers stepped out. Halt caught the slightest movement off to the right side of the clearing. It was the two apprentices. Halt watched them out of the corner of his eye as they tried and failed to maneuver close to him in the shadows. Halt casually picked up his long bow and pulled back an arrow. He released the arrow at the smaller apprentice and in less than a second, a second arrow was flying at the bigger apprentice. Halt watched as the arrows smacked the two apprentices in the ribs and bounced right off, the two boys fell to the ground with cries of alarm.

"Found you! Now get over here and sit down, don't touch anything!" Halt called as he set the bow down. "And get the arrows!"

The two apprentices stood awkwardly, picked up the arrows, walked over to Halt and sat down at his side. They looked at him and then looked at the pot of coffee; Halt shook his head and started searching around for more Rangers who would dare to come out. Five minutes later he saw a slight movement directly across the clearing from him. He had left his tent up and the movement seemed to come from behind it, Halt smiled into his mug as a startled cry came from the direction and he heard his net trap spring.

Halt stood and looked down at the apprentices and they looked back at him with worried glances. "Stay here and if you see anybody, yell." The apprentices nodded and Halt walked over to the tent. He looked down at the two Rangers in the net. "Found you." They looked up at him angrily and he pulled the net off of them. "Come on." He started walking towards the center tent and heard them trailing behind him.

When he reached the center, he did a quick count of the packs and was pleased to see that Gilan's, Will's and Crowley's were all missing. He sat back down by the apprentices as the two Rangers took a seat across from him. Halt peered at the apprentices.

"Did you see anybody take the three packs down there?" Halt pointed to a space a few meters away. The apprentices shook their heads and Halt saw they were telling the truth. "Didn't think so, Gil is an expert at hidden movement." Halt let a little smile slip through his usual grim features. And for once he was glad that Pauline had packed decaf with his regular coffee.

**Please review and I'll review one of your stories if I'm familiar with what it's based on. I hope this chapter made up for the short chapter before**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters. **

**If any of you reading this have a specific Ranger that they want to get found by Halt next that is from the books, leave it in a review**

"Will! Will, wake up! It's time to get moving!" Crowley shook the younger man until his eyes fluttered open. Will looked around while stretching and saw that there were long shadows all around.

"What are we doing?" Will stood and cracked his back; sleeping sitting up wasn't that fun.

"I was going to have you go in on one side of the camp and I would go in on the other side, if we just raid the closest tent we could be in and out in a matter of minutes." Crowley looked around in the shadows making sure Halt wasn't hidden someplace waiting for them. "That or we could just find Gilan and make him get our stuff; he is the master of hidden movement."

"Gil didn't have his cloak," Will said while stretching his arms. "Besides, how are we going to find him?" Will cracked his neck.

"It was wistful thinking; I'm guessing he'll go back for his cloak so he'll be in the shadows someplace. I saw him running towards the path that leads to the Gathering Grounds so I'd be willing to bet that he's over there someplace." Crowley looked at Will.

"Let's get going then, Halt's no doubt going to be planning something and by nightfall he'll probably have some terrifying trap." Will started walking towards the forest with Crowley following. "What happens if one of us gets caught?"

"I was going to trade you for my release if I get caught but you're on your own if you get caught." Crowley smiled as Will turned towards him and failed at giving him a glare.

"I doubt Halt would even let you do that," Will said.

"You're right; Halt doesn't want to put up with your questions." Crowley smiled and continued to walk on with Will behind him.

**Please review and I'll review one of your stories. And I just realized that Dancing Shoes, Uncertainly Certain and most of the other songs by Green River Ordinance fit Halt and Pauline's relationship.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

Gilan was hiding in a bush on the outskirts of the Gathering Grounds when he heard a faint noise to his left. He carefully turned his head and smiled as he saw Will hiding behind a nearby tree. He was fairly easy to see without his Ranger cloak. Gilan waved and Will smiled back at him. Gilan saw Crowley seem to appear from a bush by Will. He waved again and Crowley motioned him over. Gilan cautiously made his way over to the two others and crouched down behind the bush with Crowley. Will looked at the Gathering Grounds before he slid in beside Gilan.

"Boy are we glad to see you," Crowley whispered to Gilan. Gilan smiled. Crowley turned towards Will. "I told you we would find him over here." Will glared at the commandant.

"I see you don't have your cloak Will, I take it that you came back to get it?" Gilan whispered to Will but Will had turned away and was peering through a hole in the bush.

"You have to see this," Will said. Crowley and Gilan gathered around him to look through the bush.

A groan came from Crowley as he saw how Halt had arranged the backpacks. His plan was immediately ruined unless Gilan could get that close without being seen which he doubted was even possible if Halt was watching. The next surprise was when Halt picked up his bow and aimed it off to his right. The three hidden Rangers shifted their gaze and almost gasped as Halt released the arrow at the two apprentices who were trying to get close. The apprentices fell to the ground but seemed to be alive. Gilan was the first to pull back from the bush. He sat thinking for a minute or so before Will and Crowley also pulled back from the bush.

"What do we do now?" Will whispered to Crowley.

"Why are you asking me?" Crowley whispered back.

"Well you are the commandant." Gilan pointed out.

"So what? It's your old mentor out there drinking coffee and I'd be willing to bet that he knows we're suffering and he's enjoying it!" Crowley was getting agitated, Halt was rubbing it in that they didn't have coffee by doing what he was doing and Crowley knew that Halt was waiting for somebody to go for the packs.

"How about his tent?" Will whispered excitedly. The two Rangers looked at him with blank expressions. "I saw that he didn't take it down, he must have some supplies in there." Understanding dawned in their eyes.

"But we'd have to move along the tree line in the shadows with no cloak for at least twenty meters," Crowley said.

"You're the one with the cloak," Gilan said to Crowley.

Before Crowley could reply, the trio heard a cry and went back to their positions by the bush. From where they were they could partially see two figures squirming by the side of Halt's tent. Gilan sighed. "There goes that plan." Crowley turned to the younger man with an excited look.

"It's not the end; Halt's going to get them. This is your chance; you're the best at hidden movement and there are shadows leading all the way up to the packs." Gilan grinned.

"Be right back." Gilan stood cautiously and maneuvered out from the tree line. He glanced towards the tent and was glad that Halt was occupied with the other Rangers.

Will and Crowley watched as Gilan ran towards the packs, swaying to blend in with the shadows and flickering light of the big fire. They smiled as Gilan reached the packs unnoticed by Halt and the apprentices, the grins turned into confusion as Gilan started headed towards three packs a few meters from the fire. Gilan picked up the packs and started back, he had just gotten cover when Halt turned to make his way back to the fire. Crowley and Will waited for Gilan to resume his position in their small circle. Gilan looked at them and smiled, handing them each a pack with their name attached to it.

"There you go; I have to admit that I was a little worried that I would be seen." Gilan leaned towards the bush to look at Halt and see his reaction to the missing packs.

"Gee Gilan, what do you suppose Halt put in these things, they're really heavy," Will said while hoisting his into his lap.

"I noticed that but I was a little too busy running to think too deeply about it," Gilan said absently. "Umm… Crowley?" Gilan sounded worried.

"What's up Gil?" Crowley said. He leaned over to the bush also. He had heard the concern in Gilan's voice and didn't like it too much.

"Halt's smiling," Gilan said with a little disbelief mixed with the concern.

**Tell me how you liked this and I'll review one of your stories**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

Crowley shuddered, sure enough, Halt was smiling. Even from the distance they were at, the fire cast a glow across the grizzled Ranger's face, illuminating his features. His cowl was down making it all the more easier to see the sloppy grin on his face which disappeared as he turned back to his captives. Crowley looked back at Will who was scrambling with the tie to his pack. He nudged Gilan and they both grabbed their packs.

Crowley was the first to get his pack open and he let out a long string of curses that made the other two Rangers stare at him with wide eyes. Crowley glared at them. "Don't repeat anything I just said." Crowley went back to his pack and let out a few more curses. "Excuse my Gaelic," Crowley muttered as the Rangers looked at him again.

"If that's Gaelic, then Halt's pretty darn good at it." Gilan said.

"Forget it, look in your packs and see if you got anything better than what I got." Crowley took a rock the size of his two fists out of his pack and placed it on the ground. He then pulled out six more rocks. "I see our friend Halt still has his cruel humor these days."

Gilan opened his pack and peered in. He was tempted to let out the curses Crowley had just taught him but thought better of it. "I got the same," Gilan said.

"Open yours Will." Crowley and Gilan turned towards Will.

Will got the tie undone and peered into his pack, his face lit up and he smiled. "Halt took some pity on us, he gave us coffee," Will said as he took out a pouch. "The rest is just rocks." Will frowned. "He gave us coffee but no cups or a pot." Will looked at Crowley. "What now?"

"Let's just wait until Halt falls asleep, with any luck that'll be soon." Crowley smiled. "If he doesn't fall asleep, we can use these helpful rocks he gave us." Crowley picked up one of the rocks and examined it. Gilan and Will broke into wide grins.

**Please review and I'll review one of your stories**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters, sigh, what a shame**

Crowley sighed from his perch in the tree, it was now dark and Halt still hadn't fallen asleep. Crowley had watched as Halt fired cushioned arrows at twenty more Rangers making a total of twenty four captured counting the apprentices. They were sitting around a roaring fire that lit up the night in an orange glow and the breeze carried the faint scent of coffee. Crowley took one last look at the large group before climbing down. At the foot of the tree he found Gilan and Will huddled behind a tree talking.

"Well ladies, I hate to disturb your gossip party but it looks like we'll have to take care of Halt ourselves. He's on his twentieth cup of coffee so I doubt he'll get any sleep for the next week or so." The two Rangers looked up at their commandant.

"So what do we do now?" Gilan asked.

"I don't know about you but I want coffee and I'd be willing to risk a player for it," Crowley said. Gilan and the commandant both turned to look at Will whose eyes widened.

"But Halt won't take a sacrifice! It's part of the rules." Will looked at the two.

"I wasn't going to sacrifice you, I was going to set up a distraction then have you run in and take Halt's coffee pot." Will looked relieved as the commandant revealed his plan. "But I highly doubt you'll make a clean get away which is why when Halt comes after you, you're going to throw the pot into the bushes so Gilan and I can grab it later." Crowley smiled but Will looked stricken.

Gilan patted Will on the back. "Don't worry; we'll mourn your loss." Gilan was also smiling.

"But why me?" Will didn't want to be found.

"It's a simple matter of seniority; you're the youngest so you have to risk losing hide and seek in order for Gil and me to have coffee." Crowley stretched out a hand and hauled Will to his feet. "Let's get going, I don't think I've ever gone this long without coffee and I'm really not enjoying it." Crowley grinned.

Will looked at Gilan for support but the Ranger shook his head, he wanted coffee as much as Crowley and he wasn't about to rush towards Halt himself. Will spun back towards Crowley.

"You have the cloak!" Will argued. Crowley thought for a moment.

"True but I don't want to go and I don't want to give the cloak to you." Crowley thought for a moment longer. "I guess you'll have to make a mad dash for it and hope you can make it within throwing distance of the forest once you grab the pot." Crowley shrugged happily.

Gilan stood and clapped Will on the back again. "Think of it as taking one for the team. Halt probably has something planned for Crowley and me so you're getting off easy this way." Gilan turned towards Crowley and he broke into a wicked grin. "Let's go, I've always wanted to have a bonfire!"

"I still don't want to be caught," Will grumbled. The commandant leaned down and picked up one of the large rocks that had been in the packs and handed it to Will.

"Here take this. If you get into any trouble maybe you can knock Halt unconscious before he catches you." Crowley smiled once more before stealthily moving away.

**Really hoped you enjoyed, ah Crowley, what you wouldn't do for coffee:) Please review and I'll review one of your stories**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

Gilan looked at the teepee of wood they had set up for the bonfire that would distract Halt and a smile dominated his face for the thousandth time that night. Crowley was making last minute adjustments in the dark and Will was glaring at them both. Gilan walked over to Will and sat down by him on a downed log. Will looked at him but didn't say anything.

"As long as you run fast and don't do a face plant, you won't be captured in embarrassment." Gilan smiled as Will tried to imitate Halt's glare and utterly failed. Crowley joined them with a large grin.

"And don't forget Will, I gave you that rock for a reason. I doubt you'll get to use it before Halt gets you with one of his arrows though." Crowley laughed as Will switched his failed glare from Gilan to him. "Let's get going shall we?" He rubbed his hands together and smiled at Will who was looking at him confused.

"What about the cloak? Don't I need it to stand a chance?" Will asked, forgetting his anger.

"Heck no! I have all confidence that you'll get caught and I need it!" Crowley laughed as Will stood with an angry look and stormed off to where he would rush towards the camp.

"Nice job," Gilan said sarcastically as he stood and patted the commandant on the back. "I'll bet three cups of coffee that Will makes it with that rock." Gilan looked at Will who was crouched behind a bush; Crowley followed his gaze and nodded.

"Deal, but I have complete confidence that Will will fail, it is Halt we're talking about." Crowley shook Gilan's hand and they walked over to join Will.

**Hmm… gambling Rangers**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

Halt stood and peered into the forest that surrounded the forest, he saw a small spark and then what looked like a bonfire erupted. He knew it was a trap and he couldn't help the devious look that gleamed in his eyes. He took one look around the fire that he occupied and was pleased to see that most Rangers had curled up without their cloaks and fallen asleep. The others whispered to each other and looked up at the clear sky, Halt figured they wouldn't notice if he disappeared for a few minutes.

He quickly surveyed the empty Gathering Grounds and saw that the fire was set up a few meters into the forest almost directly across from his tent. He considered the situation and decided that the Rangers would come into the clearing a few meters down the tree line from the fire where the shadows and darkness were darkest. Halt set down his coffee and pulled his cowl over his head before grabbing his bow and starting towards the tent. He dropped to the ground in the long grass and started towards the tent, making sure that his movements matched the light breeze and shifting moonlight.

In a minute or so he was crouched behind his tent with an arrow knocked to his bow waiting for the Ranger to come out. Halt counted the number of Rangers who had remembered their cloaks, there were only three and he knew that two had been captured. That left Crowley who he knew would make a gang with Gilan and Will. Halt shrugged, eventually they would all be captured and he would be the winner.

Halt crouched behind his tent for a few minutes before a movement caught his eye. He went to shoot his arrow when a large flare from the bonfire distracted him, and he knew instinctively that the flare had been on purpose. An attempt to distract him that had worked. He sighed, only three people could annoy him this much.

**Yes, yes, I know it's short. Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters but I am the proud owner of a duct tape jacket**

Will sprinted towards the tree line that would be his safety if he could reach it in time. He willed himself to move faster as he heard the sound of footsteps behind him that meant Halt had given chase and wasn't going to be nice and just shoot him with a padded arrow. Will looked back over his shoulder and almost yelled, Halt was a foot or so behind him and rapidly gaining. Will stopped suddenly and Halt crashed into him as he threw the coffee pot into the forest. They both toppled to the ground, Will trying to get lose and Halt holding on. Finally Will swung the hand that held the rock and hit Halt in the stomach. Immediately Halt crawled away trying to get air into his lungs, he glared at Will who dropped the rock and ran for his life into the forest.

Will made it into the forest where Crowley said he would be watching him; he was confused to see that Crowley wasn't there. He only had a few seconds to ponder the situation when a cushioned arrow hit him in the back and an iron grip grabbed him by the arm. Will closed his eyes and forced himself to take a deep breath before turning to face Halt.

"Hey, long time no see," Will said cheerily to a grim Halt. "So how's your Gathering going?" Halt rolled his eyes and started dragging Will back to the camp and he distinctly heard the sound of laughter coming from the direction of the bonfire.

The Rangers looked up and smiled as they saw Halt dragging Will into the circle of light by the fire. Some of the Rangers waved and Will smiled back at them, it was an amusing sight to see Will being dragged by his mentor. Halt let go of Will by the two apprentices then walked back to his own seat without saying a word.

"I take it that you didn't make it?" The older apprentice asked, he had seen Will rifling through Halt's stuff for the coffee pot.

"I let him catch me," Will said before dropping into a loud whisper. "I didn't want him to think he's getting old and losing it." The apprentices and most of the Rangers burst out laughing and Halt glared at them all individually, silencing them. "Don't pay any attention to him," Will whispered loudly. "It's just him getting to be a grumpy old man." The circle burst out laughing again.

Halt stood and grabbed Will by his arm again and led him over to a tree. Halt picked up a rope that was used to set traps for animals. He ordered Will to stand with his back against the tree. Will obliged and Halt securely tied him to the tree and walked away.

**Please review and I'll review one of your stories if I'm familiar with what its based on:) I hope none of you get hit by a wall. Let me know if you want Crowley or Gilan to be found first:) I have plans for both of them *Laughs evily***


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

"Crowley! I found the coffee pot!" Gilan's voice came out of the darkness in front of the commandant.

"Keep your voice down!" Crowley whispered. "I don't really feel like facing Halt in the dark, for all I know he's right behind us with Will's rock positioned over my head." Crowley turned but he couldn't see anything in the meager light the moon cast.

"You're paranoid," Gilan said. "Now let's get back to the bonfire, I'm dying for some coffee."

They walked towards the light of the bonfire that was still burning. Crowley breathed a sigh of relief when they entered the light of the fire, it wasn't safety but it reassured him to be able to see. Gilan was giddy with anticipation to get the coffee. Crowley took a seat as Gilan bent down by the fire and got ready to put the pot on some hot coals.

"Gilan, I know you're excited, I am to, but don't you think we need some water to make the coffee?" Crowley watched in amusement as Gilan let out a few curses. "Don't let me hear that again or I'll have to tell Halt," Crowley said in a mock disapproving tone. Gilan turned towards him.

"Look who's talking, if I remember correctly you spoke some nice Gaelic earlier when Halt put rocks in the packs." Gilan smirked. "Besides, Halt's the one who taught me." Crowley smiled and they fell silent, looking at the empty pot.

"Cursing isn't going to get us any water," Crowley finally said. "Somebody is going to have to go to the stream and get some water." Gilan looked up at the commandant.

"I'm definitely not going." Gilan looked up from the pot at Crowley.

"Is little Gil afraid of the dark?" Crowley started laughing.

"No, I just don't want to come across Halt. Or for that matter a bear. I don't have any of my weapons and neither do you." Gilan pointed out. Crowley stopped laughing.

"Halt will be busy with the other Rangers; he won't come after us so you can get rid of that worry. As for coming across a bear, I highly doubt that there are any around here." Crowley thought for a moment. "How about we both go? I'll get the water and you watch my back." Gilan nodded.

Crowley stood and waited for Gilan to join him. He started off towards the trees opposite the way that would lead them to the Gathering Grounds. Gilan followed him silently until he got to the trees where he stopped and let Crowley go on. He smiled as he walked back to the fire and laid down and fell asleep.

**Okay, that was horrible but I needed a way for Crowley and Gilan to split up. Don't forget to tell me who you want to be found next Gilan or Crowley. Please review and I'll review one of your stories**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

Halt looked around the clearing, it was dark but he could definitely see forms moving around. He knew they were Rangers. He looked around at the Rangers sitting at the fire. After Will he had caught seventeen more Rangers making a total of forty one Rangers, they were all asleep except for Will who was still tied up against the tree. Halt stood and raised his bow, immediately two of the forms moving in the shadows dove into cover and the others froze. Halt shot five arrows at the still forms and listened to the five cries that signaled the arrows had hit their marks.

"You're all found! Bring back the arrows!" Halt called as he sat down. He watched as the five Rangers walked up to the fire with limps or holding their arms where the arrows had hit them. They each dropped the arrow that hit them by Halt.

"Do we get any coffee?" A dark haired Ranger asked as he dropped his arrow at Halt's feet. Halt looked up at him.

"No," Halt said calmly. The Ranger sighed and went to sit by the four others that had been hit.

Halt stood. There were only four Rangers left and two of them had a surprise waiting for them. Halt rolled his neck and yawned, the effects of thirty cups of coffee were wearing off and he was growing tired. He bent down and retrieved his bow and arrows; he had to get the two Rangers that were hidden in bushes before he could go after Gilan and Crowley. Halt started walking towards his tent; he crawled in with his bow and arrows. As soon as he was inside the tent he saw two figures rushing towards the packs that were still on the ground. Halt dived out of his tent and by the time he was back on his feet he had one arrow on its way towards one Ranger and in another second another arrow was flying through the air. Two startled cries escaped the victims as they crashed to the ground.

"Found you!" Halt yelled before he turned towards the forest. It was time to hunt some Rangers.

"Quick! Get the coffee and make some!" He heard a Ranger whisper loudly as he disappeared into the shadows. Suddenly he was glad he had switched the coffee grounds with dirt before he had left.

**Okay so that's it until I get more votes on whether Crowley or Gilan should be captured first. Note: that doesn't mean that the other one will win, remember that Halt may win if he catches them before half a day passes. Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

**Look at me updating on a weekday, wonder what's wrong with my head now**

Gilan's eyes flickered open when he heard a slight noise off to his left. He slowly sat up and looked around, the sun was just starting to rise and Crowley still wasn't back. Gilan smiled, it was just Crowley getting back at him for abandoning him. Slowly he stood and started to stretch.

"Give it up Crowley, I know it's you!" Gilan called towards where he had heard the noise. Nothing happened and he shook his head. "Come on, just give up!" Gilan turned towards the bush he supposed hid the commandant. "I know you're hiding in that bush, just come out so we can have some coffee." Gilan sighed; he didn't see why Crowley was being so difficult.

Gilan started to walk towards the bush when he heard a noise behind him; he quickly turned around to see nothing and he began to get suspicious. Gilan's hand dropped naturally to his waist before he remembered that all his weapons were back at the Gathering Grounds. He stood there surveying the surrounding forest for any sign of movement, after a few minutes when he was fairly sure that nobody was watching him he started to slowly back away into the forest behind him. His back hit something solid and he pushed against it to try and blend in, he knew it was hopeless.

"Come out! Show yourself!" Gilan yelled, he wasn't scared but he was uneasy without his weapons. He knew how to fight unarmed but it wasn't his favorite.

Gilan waited a few minutes but there was no reply and nobody had stepped out of the trees. He looked around for the thousandth time and still couldn't see anybody but he was certain somebody was there. He leaned so he could get a better look to the sides of himself but he still didn't see anybody. He straightened himself and took a deep breath, something was going on and it wasn't natural. That's when it hit him, a body came jumping out of the tree above him and tackled him.

**Okay, so Gilan just got tackled...please review and tell me whatcha think and you just might find a review waiting for you:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

The two fell onto the ground and Gilan ended up being pinned underneath a cloaked figure with a wolfish grin. He mentally slapped himself for not realizing that Halt had been watching him.

"I thought I trained you to look up," Halt said as he stood up and brushed himself off. Gilan sighed.

"You're too old to think," Gilan said with a smile that Halt didn't return.

"I just remembered that I saved you a nice seat by Will," Halt said. Gilan looked at him quizzically but didn't say anything; he hadn't seen Will get tied to the tree.

"You have to stop eating Halt, I feel like I just got stomped on by a horse." Gilan grimaced as he shifted, there was a burning pain by his ribs and he knew that he was going to be bruised for the better part of a month.

"It's called momentum; it has nothing to do with weight. Now get up, I have to go hunt Crowley." Halt started to walk away.

"I can't!" Gilan protested as the pain increased when he moved. "You practically broke my ribs!" Halt turned to face his former apprentice.

"And whose fault was it that you landed on a rock?" Halt raised an eyebrow under his cowl.

"You jumped out of the tree and tackled me!" Gilan sat up and grimaced again.

"Yes but I didn't make you stand where you were so you landed on a rock." Halt turned away again. "Now come on, I don't want the others to find the stash of coffee." Halt stopped as he heard Gilan moan.

"Come on, I would help you if you had busted ribs," Gilan said.

"I highly doubt that, you would go find Crowley and tell him how I hurt myself before you did anything else." Gilan couldn't argue with Halt's point, he knew it was true. Halt noticed Gilan's silence. "Just get up, if it makes you feel any better you can throw the rock you landed on." Halt continued on and was pleased to hear a groaning Gilan following him.

**Watch out Crowley:) Please review and I shall review one of your stories**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

**Okay, so I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed this story, I usually thank you in a PM but for all those who don't have a review, thank you! I would like to thank Luvergirl of Books also for reviewing most all my stories**

Crowley made it back to the clearing where he had left Gilan when the sun was reaching its zenith. He would have been earlier but when he had realized Gilan had tricked him he had decided that he didn't want Halt to catch him so he spent the rest of the night in a tree waiting for morning when he finally went to the stream and got some water. He looked around the clearing and saw that the fire was now a pit of smoldering coals and Gilan was nowhere to be seen. Crowley, thinking Gilan had abandoned him again, shook his head and muttered a few curses. Finally he walked over to the coals and set the pot of water on them to boil.

While he was waiting he searched around the clearing's edges and didn't see anybody. He frowned, Gilan would have come back, Crowley did have the coffee after all. The commandant's worries disappeared as he made his way back to the fire and saw that the water was boiling. He smiled as he dumped the coffee that was in Will's sack into the pot. He sniffed the air and thought that the coffee smelled different but he blamed it on the fact that he hadn't had any in the past two days. When it was ready Crowley carefully grabbed the pot and took a seat on a fallen log.

"Finally," he said to himself contentedly.

He sat gazing at the coffee lovingly for a while before he deemed it not scalding hot and raised the pot to his lips. His nose wrinkled as he tasted the liquid, it didn't taste like his beloved drink. He set the pot down and considered the taste that was in his mouth, it tasted like the time he had went to Halt's apartment and Pauline gave them…

"Halt!" Crowley yelled as he realized what his friend had done. He glared at the pot that had held his hopes.

He stood and kicked the pot over before realizing that he had a feeling he was being watched. A second later he realized that he had been pretty loud and that they could probably hear him at the Gathering Grounds. He looked around the clearing and saw a bush move slightly against the soft breeze. In an instant he was crashing through the woods, not caring if he was quiet or not. And a second after he left the clearing a small bunny hopped out of the bush.

**Please review, that part was almost worthless but I needed Crowley to go tramping through the forest:) Review and you could possibly find one waiting for you**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

Halt walked back to the clearing with Gilan in tow, the younger man was grimacing with each step but Halt kept up a brisk step. The sun was starting to rise higher and it was easy to see in the morning light. They reached the fire that the Rangers had kept burning and Halt took his usual seat, quickly counting the Rangers to make sure they were all there. They were all there and they were all glaring at him, they had found out about the dirt coffee a little too late but nobody said anything about it. After a few seconds a Ranger noticed Gilan.

"Look who's joined us!" One Ranger called to Gilan with a big grin. Gilan smiled and waved.

"How'd that happen?" Will yelled from his tree. Gilan turned to look at him and his smile faded, Halt had said that he had saved Gilan a seat by Will.

"Apparently Halt is still able to jump from trees in his old age," Gilan yelled back, starting to smile again as the Rangers laughed.

Halt stood and glared at the Rangers to silence them, when it was quiet he walked over to Gilan and grabbed him roughly by the wrist. He dragged him over to Will and untied the apprentice but made sure he stayed with his back to the tree. Halt positioned Gilan on the opposite side of the tree and tied the rope back around his two former apprentices. He stepped back and was tempted to laugh at the look on Gilan's face.

"You two have fun; I'm going to hunt down a certain commandant." Halt started to walk away before he remembered something and turned around. "Oh and Gilan, I forgot to tell you that I had to use your cloak to navigate some nasty pricker bushes." Halt heard Gilan moan as he turned around to face the forest where the bonfire had been. He listened and gave a wolfish grin when he heard a voice like Crowley's yell his name angrily. "Time to go Crowley hunting." Halt started running towards the forest, he had a plan for the commandant.

**Okay, so this is drawing nearer to an end. I can't wait to write what happens next, ah Rangers, so fun to write about:) Please review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

Crowley crashed through the forest for a while before he realized what he was doing. He stopped suddenly and listened; he didn't hear anybody pursuing him and mentally slapped himself for not making sure what the disturbance had been. Quickly he wrapped his cloak around himself and climbed a tree and got settled, Halt surely would have heard him yell and the tramping around hadn't helped anything. He rested for a while before a slight noise below awoke him. He looked up at the sun and couldn't help but smile; it was a few hours from noon and Halt hadn't captured anybody since early that morning. Half a day was almost over and then he would win.

He looked down and smiled, Halt was walking by the tree but he was heading back to the Gathering Grounds. As Halt passed he didn't look up which made the commandant smile even broader, he had no doubts that he was going to win. He watched Halt for a few more meters before he seemed to disappear into the forest, nimbly Crowley climbed down the tree and jumped onto the forest floor. It By the time he registered what the clicking noise he had heard meant he was hanging in a net suspended on a tree limb. He sighed as Halt stepped out of the trees with his eyes closed.

**Sorry for the incredibly short chapter, just give me an hour or so and then the tale of Ranger Hide and Seek will be over:) Please review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

Halt smiled as the commandant jumped the last remaining feet from the tree and landed in his net. The next instant Crowley was suspended in air. Halt smiled wolfishly and stepped out from the shadows with his eyes almost completely shut so he could still see. He heard Crowley sigh and knew that he had won. Quickly he loaded a padded arrow into his bow and aimed it at the commandant.

"Wonder where Crowley is," Halt muttered to himself. He released the arrow and heard a gasp from Crowley as it struck his shoulder. "That's odd, I can hear him." Halt loaded another arrow and aimed it.

"Come on Halt!" Crowley yelled as he rubbed his shoulder. "You found me!"

Halt released his second arrow and held in his smile as it hit Crowley in the chest. "I can hear him, if only I could see him," Halt said in mock agitation as he loaded and released yet another arrow. This one hit Crowley's shin.

Crowley looked up at the sun and sighed, there was still an hour or so before noon. He shifted his gaze to Halt's quiver and his hopes of Halt opening his eyes to retrieve the arrows sank, Halt's quiver had at least fifty arrows in it. Crowley rubbed the lump that was forming on his shin and sighed.

"What do you want Halt?" Crowley was positive that Halt would open his eyes if Crowley agreed to some conditions.

"Hmm…there's that annoying voice again." Halt thought for a moment. "If only the voice would admit this was a stupid idea."

"Fine, it was one of my stupidest ideas to play hide and seek," Crowley admitted.

Halt's eyes snapped open and looked up at Crowley. He pulled an arrow from his quiver and removed the padding. He aimed towards the thick rope holding the net up and released. A moment later a second arrow was flying after the first. Crowley crashed to the ground and mumbled some choice words at his friend but looked relieved.

"Get on up! We have to go back to the Gathering Grounds for your final punishment," Halt said as he turned away from a shocked Crowley and headed back towards the Gathering Grounds.

**Sorry for OCCedness. Please review, I might get the last chapter up today but you might have to wait until Friday:)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

By the time Halt and Crowley made it back to the Gathering Grounds it was noon and most of the Rangers were tired of the dried jerky and water Halt had been giving them. Halt pointed for Crowley to enter the command tent and was just about to follow when a movement caught his eye. It was coming from where Gilan and Will were tied to the tree, it seemed that they were talking and Halt decided he would deal with them later. He entered the tent and gave Crowley a wolfish smile; instinctively Crowley inched closer to the exit flap.

"So Crowley, how's Growley doing these days?" Halt asked mildly. The commandant didn't even try to hide the shock that sprang onto his face. "I take it he's doing well then? I have one more little thing planned for you, he can help you with it," Halt said with slight anticipation in his voice. Crowley stared at him in shock still; he had thought that Growley was his secret then realized that nothing was a secret with Halt. "I think that it's about time the Corps. learned about the commandant's helper. He is after all one of your most trusted advisors." Halt was laughing himself to death on the inside at the look on Crowley's face. He had known about Growley for some time but the previous Gathering he had heard Crowley talking to the dog and decided to hide that he knew the information until it was needed.

"N…no Halt, you wouldn't," Crowley said quickly as what Halt was saying sunk in. Halt nodded slowly the pointed towards the flap that led out. Crowley hung his head, nothing he said or did would convince Halt not to make him do this. Crowley walked out of the tent and looked at the assembled Rangers; they were all talking to each other. "Attention!" Crowley called in his loud voice but it held a hint of anger. The Rangers all turned to look at him and Halt walked out of the tent to stand behind him.

Crowley took a deep breath then twisted his head to send a plea to Halt but before he could speak Halt tossed him something and he was surprised to see that it was Growley. Crowley groaned inwardly and turned back to the Rangers.

"We have a new Ranger helper," Crowley announced in a quiet voice for his standards. Most Rangers looked confused but some others started to smile when they saw what he was holding in his hands. "His name is Growley," Crowley said miserably while holding the stuffed dog up for all to see. By now the Rangers where holding back their laughter, trying to see what their commandant was going to say next. "He's one of my most trusted advisors so I expect you all to be nice to him," Crowley said strongly, trying to keep some of his dignity intact.

The Rangers couldn't hold it in any longer, most fell to the ground laughing so hard that their faces were turning red while others supported each other. The only one that wasn't laughing was Halt who was smiling wolfishly again and Crowley knew that that was his equivalent of laughter. Then and there he decided that he would never play hide and seek ever again.

**There, it's finally finished:) I give full credit of Growley to Mychele O'Carrik of Clonmel(who by the way, you should check out because she is an amazing author) Tell me if you liked it, hated it, or just thought it was plain stupid**


End file.
